The present invention relates generally to the use of fibrin sealant whereby the sealant is delivered such as by injection to the spinal area, and wherein the sealant includes fibrinogen, thrombin and an anesthetic.
Fibrin sealants, and glues, are well known and are used extensively in various clinical settings. Such sealants are indicated as adjuncts to hemostasis in surgeries when control of bleeding by conventional surgical techniques, including suture, ligature, and cautery is ineffective or impractical. In these cases, the sealant was applied topically.
Recently, fibrin sealant that included a corticosteroid was used to treat disc problems such as fissures in the annulus fibrosus. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,527 discloses that the composition was injected into a disc (an intra-discal injection) to treat disc problems.